memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Morder/Archive
This user believes in keeping talk page conversations in one place. If you leave a comment here, expect a reply on this page. Thanks. 21:16, 26 November 2007 (UTC)]] :For Archives go here Have fun Have fun doing whatever it is that you are doing. I'll miss ya. I like you, you are one of the good ones. --OuroborosCobra talk 06:57, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :Do I sense a bit of sarcasm there. Thanks. Later :) — Morder 07:18, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Nah, seriously, no sarcasm. :-) --OuroborosCobra talk 07:29, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :: Guess we'll have to do double duty reverting vandals. See ya. --Alan 11:12, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Yo Welcome back. :) --From Andoria with Love 03:56, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Dabo does mean what I said it meant. What was the problem? Esperanto Guy EoGuy99 04:52, 6 January 2009 (UTC) :It may mean that in Esperanto, but unless cited, it's an irrelevant fact. Also, you signed the entry on the article page. Article pages do not get signatures. Talk pages, sure. Article pages, no. -- sulfur 05:09, 6 January 2009 (UTC) ::well...i guess i won't be the first to reply...but i'm going to anyway since i'm in edit conflict... ::I'm not saying it isn't - but first off you signed it on an article, second it wasn't added in the proper format and third i think only the Aramaic definition has any relevance but that's not up to me to decide so i reverted for the first two reasons — Morder 05:11, 6 January 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry if I broke the rules but I don't see how either the Latin or Aramaic definitions are relevant, either. But it's not my wiki, anyway when all is said and done. Esperanto Guy EoGuy99 05:34, 6 January 2009 (UTC) :::It's not our wiki, either. We just work here. :) --From Andoria with Love 04:47, 7 January 2009 (UTC) ::gah, stop emailing me! — Morder 04:55, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Bad Links? My mistake. Maybe I can make an article on one of those. Vince 07:50, 9 January 2009 (UTC) :By all means. In general unless the link goes to a page it shouldn't we don't remove redlinks :) — Morder 07:58, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Regarding the "Planet" Article So what is missing, then? The page says it needs to cite its references. However, the sub-links to the pages ("gas giant," "ring planet" and "rogue planet") have references. What needs to change in that article? Plunking down three planet types with no description is not very pretty, either. -- Winn cochrane 03:12, 13 January 2009 (UTC) :If you read the talk page, the "planetoid" bit and 100km needs a citation. For types, different types should be listed. They don't need descriptions. That's what their articles are for. -- sulfur 03:20, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Action Figure Pleasure doin' business with you on that article. Maybe next time I can try and keep the edits in the single digits. Vince 09:46, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Prometheus help Thanks for your help with the links on the talk page. I was just looking up how to do it myself when I saw you had done it for me. Satyrquaze 17:05, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :No problem. Figured it was easier for anyone to read it to find the right information you wanted them to see :) — Morder 18:04, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Duet Thought I did remove that. Not sure what went wrong. :Yeah, these things happen. — Morder 15:43, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Jim What article is that from? do you have a link? I'd like to see it. – Vince 02:33, 30 January 2009 (UTC) :No. That's why I put an tag. — Morder 02:58, 30 January 2009 (UTC) I see. I just thought I had caught some kind of MA error, but that seems to be impossible. Vince 03:02, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Blanked user talk Let it go, especially since it is only a welcome message. --OuroborosCobra talk 07:25, 5 February 2009 (UTC) :I already did, that's why I didn't bother reverting the other user — Morder 07:37, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Spelling "correction" Hey. I noticed this edit you made to an article, you indicated in your edit summary that it was a spelling correction. As I'm not familiar with this wiki or its favoured manual of style and spelling conventions, I can only assume that your edit was in line with them? Just a newbie asking for a bit of guidance and clarification here. Thanks. J Di 13:30, 8 February 2009 (UTC) :Feel free to read the manual of style for information regarding this particular wiki's style. The section in question to my edit made to your British spelling is located under Spelling and style choices - the gist is that, because Star Trek is an American production we use the American spelling. — Morder 13:33, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Thank you for the clarification. J Di 13:45, 8 February 2009 (UTC) :No Problem and thanks for contributing! — Morder 13:46, 8 February 2009 (UTC) RE: Image Filenames "Could you remove the -'s from your uploads? Thanks. — Morder" :Huh? I don't understand. Please explain.– [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 04:33, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Instead of a "-" make them spaces. Standard image naming on Memory-alpha :) — Morder 04:37, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :Could you do it? I do not know how to change a filename. :) – [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 04:41, 3 March 2009 (UTC) I meant more for future uploads. Because you can't change an image filename. — Morder 04:45, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :OK. No -. Thanks. :) – [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 04:50, 3 March 2009 (UTC) yo where you at? --From Andoria with Love 04:55, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :I'm all up in here, gettin' my freak on — Morder 10:52, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Cargo bay article Looks like we had the same thought there- at a minimum that information should be in a separate section, I think, if we keep it.--31dot 04:18, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :heh. yeah...i don't think we even need the info anyway - very nitpicky to me... — Morder 05:29, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Invitiation to join service record game Hey, how are you doing. I would like to invite you to take a look at a new internet game I designed. If you would like to play it, you can send an e-mail to stsrs@live.com. It requires as much or as little participation as you want and the records generated by the game are regularly e-mailed and can be burned to a CD when/if a character retires. I think you will truely enjoy it and I am looking for live action players. Thank you! -FC 23:20, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :I read your page but I'm not sure exactly what your game is about. — Morder 02:37, 9 April 2009 (UTC) It's pretty much a role playing game played online. I updated the description of the game after realizing that it was a bit unclear. -FC 04:25, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Ask J.J. Abrams Contest FYI, I fixed my post so it's just 1 question now. However, I would like to say that I did read the intro section, and both "question" and "questions" appear in the instructions. It is not clear that no more than 1 question per user is allowed. Could you please clarify this for others? Thanks. Zidel333 03:54, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :I've already asked someone to update the intro page. However the rules also state one question and everyone does need to read the rules. Hopefully soon. — Morder 03:59, 16 April 2009 (UTC) 47s in Star Trek You removed the 47s from the Star Trek page, without any explanation. What is the explanation? Peter R 11:37, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :We've been removing references unless specifically stated by production or has a production source that it is indeed a reference to 47 and not just a random occurrence. — Morder 13:22, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Okay, but why? I can't see any logical reason for that reasoning. If 47 is such a big number in Star Trek, then it should be enough that people watching Star Trek might be interested in the 47-occureances. Is there a public record for this discussion and decision so I can look at it? Peter R 16:46, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :Because not all occurrences are valid and are just an assumption. I'll have to find it later. But our policy states only valid production sources for production material are valid. Since a 47 link in any given episode is an assumption based on the viewer it isn't valid. — Morder 17:00, 11 May 2009 (UTC) I still say okay, but there is a problem with the reasoning (or maybe it's my lack of better english...) - All the 47s that I and someone else mentioned on that page are directly from the production. I'd say that the Star Trek movie is the main production source. If a number 47 has been mentioned in a movie, then I'd propse that it is valid. Every trekker, though, must always account for the random occurences as well, since the production team can't be responsible for every little number seen or heard on screen. Peter R 17:25, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :Please keep your indentation the same. This has already been discussed and I will not do it again here. Except to say that a 47 reference is not necessarily a 47 reference unless it was intended to be a 47 reference. Just because a 47 somehow appeared in a show/movie doesn't make it intentional. — Morder 17:27, 11 May 2009 (UTC) I am trying with the indentation - I'm used to the possibility of two ":" that will mean that the aligned text will be even further to the right. It works like that on the swedish (and international?) wikipedia. If you find the "47 decision", please let me know on my own talk page. I know what you've said on top of this page, but if you find it in a week or so, I can't be able to pop in every day or so just to see that nothing is found. And please, when you delete other items - mention that it's a previous decision. It makes everything a little bit more understandable. Peter R 17:33, 11 May 2009 (UTC) ::Talk:47, most probably. -- Cid Highwind 17:47, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Formatting discussions Hi, Morder. I see that when someone responds to a comment made earlier in the discussion by posting after the remark they're responding to, you have a tendency to move the remark down to the bottom of the page. I understand that it's best practice to add new comments at the bottom of the page, but when you move comments it can make it look as if a remark is responding to something other than what it really was. For example, in this move, you make it look as if Randy1012 is saying "No" to my remark about levels of canonicity, rather than to Dangerdan97's remark about the proper form of address to former Presidents of the United States. Since both the page history and the timestamp which is included in the signature provide a record of when different comments were made, why is it so important that comments be on the page in the order in which they're made? If someone wants to respond to a point made earlier in the conversation, it's easier to keep discussion on one topic together rather than have to jump around the page to follow it. I agree with Randy's comment in the edit summary here. Frankly, having an edit war over the placements of someone's comments in a discussion strikes me as overly anal. Is this really the best way to welcome people to the MA community? —Josiah Rowe 02:11, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :That is a requirement for proper discussions on this site. If you have an issue with it, take it up on the policy page and not here. This has been discussed before and will most likely not change as a result of a few new users. Placement is simply for ease of reading. If everyone injects comments within the thread it's much harder to read. I'll thank you for posting any future issues on the appropriate page. Thanks. — Morder 02:14, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :For reference . Please read that if you're unfamiliar with the established policies on this site. — Morder 02:19, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Well, I find it easier to read when conversations on one topic are kept together instead of moved to keep comments in chronological order. And that's the practice on the talk pages of most other wikis, such as Wikipedia. (Yes, I know, Memory Alpha is not Wikipedia.) But if this is really a policy matter rather than a personal predilection I'll discuss it elsewhere — I assume the proper venue is Help talk:Talk pages? —Josiah Rowe 02:22, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :You may find it easier. Most users - who agreed to current policy - find the current method easier. Yes, take it up on that page. — Morder 02:24, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Dialog for new movie Thanks for confirming that for me. Out of curiosity, where did you confirm it? Having access to the dialog would be really useful in making new additions to MA. --OuroborosCobra talk 16:20, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :Well...I've been confirming just about everything I can...mainly quotes. Since they're easier to confirm than actual articles. :) If you're on IRC at some point I'll explain it. :) — Morder 16:23, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Whoops Did I say that?....:) Thanks for the catch.--31dot 17:56, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Image Sizes. I was of the notion that image file sizes are supposed to be small as possible without sacrificing quality, because the server only has so much space, thus uploading hundred-plus k images was discouraged. This is what I told the uploader. I've been reducing all the images to less than 100k while maintinaing quality. Or is it the dimensional reduction that is a problem (i.e. smaller dimensions as opposed to smaller file size). If that is the case, I can fix that.– ''Crimsondawn''[[User Talk:Crimsondawn| hears you...]] 21:14, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :If we have a high quality image available let's keep it. There's enough space on the server anyway. In general let's not sacrifice quality just a couple K. :) — Morder 21:19, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Well, as I said, I am able to reduce file size and still maintain near-original dimensions and original quality. What do you think of the new File:James T. Kirk Chris Pine during the Kobayashi Maru.jpg I did? It is just a bit smaller. It looks to have the same high-res as the 400k. How's that? – ''Crimsondawn''[[User Talk:Crimsondawn| hears you...]] 21:25, 12 May 2009 (UTC) USS Mayflower Discussion Can you move my discussion for USS Mayflower (23rd Century) to USS Mayflower (Alternate Reality)? Thanks.– Airtram3 13:47, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :Cid took care of it. — Morder 15:13, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Added Content. I shall type in detail from now on. I'm sorry. (Live long, and prosper). Lol. :) Roger Murtaugh 00:16, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Revolution Thanks for that edit. Living in Massachusetts, we take our Revolution starting history serious. The Minutemen march to Concord every year in April, right by my house in fact. --OuroborosCobra talk 02:48, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :Heh, and my mother gets to experience the southern side of the war where she lives :) — Morder 02:49, 16 May 2009 (UTC)